snafurpfandomcom-20200213-history
Kuroda Emi
Kuroda Emi, created for Persona: Frame Heart by Hana. This character was never played (Delayed entry followed by hiatus). The Persona User *'Name:' Kuroda, Emi *'Age:' 16 (top range of underclassmen) *'Birthday:' June 30, 1996 (Cancer/Rat) *'Gender:' Female *'Arcana:' Moon *'Personality:' True to her blood type (which happens to be A), Emi is sensible and creative, though quiet and very fastidious. Well, if one knew her well, they'd know that was true. She has a habit of making things up, with a tendency of pushing people away. She doesn't typically go for anything too out there...nothing that couldn't be true. It's not lying, really...If people believe the things she says, it's their fault, isn't it? : The real reason she makes things up is that she's afraid to let anyone get close. When people get close, bad things happen, and then people get hurt. It's just easier all around to never care for anyone...or at least, to never show that you really care. : While keeping to herself, she tends to draw or write things that she tries to keep out of the view of others. She has been known to make some very lovely things for art class, though. *'Appearance:' Emi is very much an oddball in Japanese society, standing out from the norm with her long straight snowy-white hair. Her bangs are feathered to frame her face, and she typically wears her pale locks unbound, hitting her at the small of her back. Her eyes are so dark a brown that they are indistinguishable from black, which are very intense paired with her pale skin and even paler hair. : Assuming that the girl's school uniform requires a jacket, she does not wear it, instead preferring a gray vest (or black, if gray should clash). : Outside of school she tends to wear dresses with spaghetti straps (typically white), with a dark gray cabled cardigan and tall socks in cold weather. : There are two items that she is never without: a silver locket on a delicate chain around her neck, and a silver charm bracelet on her left hand, with numerous tiny mirror charms. *'History & Social Situation:' She's been withdrawn since the beginning of middle school, and thus is pretty much on the bottom of the social ladder. She doesn't count anyone at school as a friend, and doesn't really talk to others. Even when the bitchy popular girls tried to bully her in years past, she just turned right around and make up hurtful gossip about them, letting them learn the hard way that it was better to just leave her alone. : Her family situation seems normal, with a mother that smothers her with affection (even going so far as to include little notes in her bento) and a father that works all the time. Not much other than that is known, but when people take the time to gossip about her, they whisper that the reason she's like she is is because of a mysterious death in her family. *'Weapon type:' Manriki - a traditional Japanese throwing chain, 3 feet in length, with spiked weights at each end. (Can be used as a melee weapon if there is another projectile-using character) *'S. Links:' N/A The Persona *'Name:' Hecate *'Description:' In Greek myth, Hecate was the goddess of the dark moon and magic. : Stole'd straight from wiki: : . . . explain how Hecate gains the title of the "Queen of Ghosts" and her role as a goddess of sorcery. Similar to totems of Hermes—herms—placed at borders as a ward against danger, images of Hecate, as a liminal goddess, could also serve in such a protective role. It became common to place statues of the goddess at the gates of cities, and eventually domestic doorways. Over time, the association of keeping out evil spirits led to the belief that if offended Hecate could also let in evil spirits. Thus invocations to Hecate arose as the supreme governess of the borders between the normal world and the spirit world. : Sauce 2; portfolio + description Sauce 3; description : Hecate, the persona, appears as a dimly glowing figure of a woman wearing a knee-length tunic and high-heeled ankle boots that lace up to the knee, riding upon a three-headed dog. Over her face, she wears a silver mask/helmet with three faces, one facing outward and the other two facing back toward either direction. In each hand, she holds a lit torch, and behind her, curled up on the back of the dog, is a small dark brown weasel, its muzzle tucked beneath its tail. *'Type:' 2E *'Elaboration:' Specializes in Magical attack using Ice and Darkness, as well as debuffs. An eventual Almighty spell would be good, Makarakarn/Reflect still fits with the character concept, but is obviously too powerful for a beginning character. *'Element(s):' Darkness & Ice *Weakness(es): Light * Stats: **''St:'' 1 **''Ma:'' 5 **''En:'' 1 **''Ag'': 4 **''Lu:'' 4 Category:Characters Category:Hana's Characters